


Permit

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto realizes he hasn’t jumped through all the hoops.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106





	Permit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“I’m _sooo_ excited,” Prompto whines, flopping back onto the couch in the living room like a fish without any bones. Gladiolus snorts next to him, having already turned a one-player game on. Prompto doesn’t fight for a chance at the controller, because he doesn’t have the wherewithal right now to navigate a fictional world—he’s too pleased with the real one he lives in. He’s probably never been so excited in his entire life. 

“Save it for your first kiss, Princess,” Gladiolus chuckles, employing a pet name usually reserved for Noctis. Prompto’s more than happy to be shipped into that category. He’s already had his first kiss with all of them. He still can’t believe they actually let him in. They’re all so _amazing_. Every last one of them. He’s not even sure he could pick a favourite. Maybe Noctis. But then, Ignis is such a great cook. And Gladiolus’ _abs_...

He only has one worry, and he’s dizzy enough with anticipation to let it slip. He dazedly admits, “Y’know... I’ve never been all the way before... so to do it with _three_ super studs...”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Gladiolus mutters, glancing aside from his racing game, which he probably shouldn’t do, because it’s an extremely fast one and the current track’s suspended over a bottomless pit. “Who said anything about going all the way?”

 _That_ shatters Prompto’s fugue. He tenses up, squeaking, “What? But... but you said...”

“Yeah, with me and Iggy, but all three? Prom, you can’t just go bangin’ the prince like that...”

Prompto blinks. He straightens up. Gladiolus is still playing, gaze back on the game, which couldn’t possibly be anywhere near as interesting or as important as their sex life, which is supposed to culminate as soon as Noctis gets home from his meeting with his father. Prompto splutters, “What... what do you mean? I thought you guys...” He just trails off. He doesn’t know how to say it. He thought they were just one big fuck-pile and they’d invited him to join.

Gladiolus sighs, like it’s all rather obvious and Prompto’s being deliberately obtuse. “He’s the _prince_ , Prompto. There are protocols.”

“ _Protocols_?”

“Yeah, protocols. You know. Paperwork filed with the Citadel ‘n shit. You need a license if you’re going to sleep with royalty in Lucis.”

“A _license_??”

Prompto stares, waiting for the punch line, but Gladiolus seems dead serious. “Yup. Me and Iggy both got one.”

That makes sense. Of course it does. They’re Noctis’ royal retinue—his shield and advisor. Of course they would know how to follow the proper channels into Noctis’ pants. But nobody told Prompto that. He stares numbly at Gladiolus, then swivels towards the kitchenette, where Ignis is busily making dinner. Either Ignis isn’t paying attention to them, or he has nothing to add. Prompto fumbles. “But... how do I...”

“Relax,” Gladiolus chuckles, like it’s not a huge deal, except it totally is, because unlike Gladiolus and Ignis, Prompto is _nobody._ No one’s ever going to give him a license to bang royalty. As panic swells up in him, Gladiolus explains, “We’ll take you to the Citadel tomorrow. You just have to fill out a bunch of paperwork, take a written exam, undergo a few physicals, and then do some gymnastics. Y’know, just proving knowledge, fitness, stamina, etcetera. You get it. It’s not a big deal.”

It’s a _huge_ deal. Prompto doesn’t know any gymnastics. He used to run, but he hasn’t done so nearly as much of late, mostly because he’s been distracted by three awesome hotties. He had no idea only two of them were bangable. It’s not that those two aren’t great. He’s totally into Gladiolus’ enormous, muscular body and Ignis’ beautiful, lithe frame, but he wanted Noctis too. He _desperately_ wants Noctis. 

He’s going to have to do it. There’s no other way around it. He has to get back into prime shape and start reading up on techniques. His mind’s so busy reeling that he doesn’t notice the front door opening until Noctis is wandering in. He’s already stretching, yawning, and mumbles as he strolls towards the couch, “Man, that was boring. Thank the Six I got something exciting coming.” He flashes Prompto a bright grin as he takes his seat between Prompto and the armrest, squishing right in. “You’re all staying the night, right?”

Prompto wants to _so badly_. But he miserably answers, “No. I gotta get up early tomorrow and start training again.”

Noctis blinks. “Training? For what?”

“I gotta get my license.”

“To drive? Why? We’ve got Iggy.”

“No, like, my license to sleep with you.”

“ _What_?”

Prompto’s whole face is red. He feels like his heart’s been on a rollercoaster, seen the peak, and now he’s skyrocketing down. “I don’t have a license to sleep with royalty.”

Noctis just _stares_ at him, and then Gladiolus suddenly erupts with laughter. It’s so abrupt and loud that Prompto actually jumps. The game screen’s paused, the controller in Gladiolus’ lap, and he’s actually holding his stomach and wiping his eyes. “Holy shit, that was so hard to hold in!”

Utterly petrified, Prompto whispers, shocked, “You... you were joking?”

“A _license to sleep with royalty_?” Noctis repeats, and then he’s laughing too. Prompto glances at the kitchen, feeling helpless, and finds Ignis smiling but staying quiet. He’s positive that Ignis heard every word and chose to remain silent. They’re _monsters_.

He’s _so_ embarrassed. He wants to cover his face with his hands, but instead he weakly asks, “So... I _can_ sleep with you, then?”

“Prom,” Noctis says, clearing the laughter out to stare intensely into Prompto’s eyes, hand landing on Prompto’s knee and squeezing tight. “Tonight, you better stay over, because I’m going to fuck your pretty brains right out of your skull.”

Prompto gulps. Noctis pulls back and announces to the room, “And Gladio’s the group sub tonight as punishment for being mean.”

Gladiolus just laughs, “Worth it!”


End file.
